


Staring into the Sun

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Hiking, Mountaineering, Nature, Older Characters, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “I just thought it was a sight you should see for yourself.”





	Staring into the Sun

"Well, isn't it beautiful?"

Lin wasn't used to seeing such sights. At the top of one of the highest cliffs outside of Republic City, the overlook was more than she had thought it would be. She took a deep breath and turned to Kya, who was breathless and in awe of quite a sight.

"You alright, Lin?" Kya asked with a touch of concern as she stepped forward and put a hand on Lin's shoulder. "Tired?"

Lin shook her head and smiled warmly. "A little, but I'm alright; nothing I can't handle. It's just that, of all the time I've been in it, I never took the time to see anything beyond Republic City."

"And yet here we are." Kya replied, looking towards the city from beyond the distance. "I've been waiting a long time to do this."

She leaned toward Lin, and gently put an arm around the Chief, who then placed a hand on Kya's. The wind gusted through them both, voices and noises from the forest around them.

"Thank you," Lin spoke, "This means a lot."

Kya smiled. "It was nothing, really. I just thought it was a sight you should see for yourself. Was it worth it?"

Lin nodded. "Yes, it sure was."


End file.
